You Changed: Back To School
by RightBackUpAgain
Summary: Austin is back in Georgia preparing for his first day of school, Ally doing the same. Before Austin left, he made a promise to Ally to be good in school. Determined to keep his promise, he is going to try really hard to change...Again. But he can't help it when his bad boy side kicks in sometimes. How will Austin deal with another change? Sequel to "You Changed."
1. Back To School

_Austin's POV_

I was asleep at this very moment, well, that was until my alarm went off. I groaned as the annoying sound filled the room. I rolled over and turned it off before sitting up in my bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up. I stretched and made my way out of my bedroom. I grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. I stripped from my clothes and turned on the water. As soon as it was how I liked it, I climbed into the shower. I let the warm water wash over me and relaxed. Thoughts quickly crowded my mind as the soothing warm water cascaded down my body.

I thought back to the summer which was now over. I was quite sad to say the least. I was actually enjoying my summer, but it quickly came to an end. Now I was back in Georgia, preparing for yet another year of school. Which would also be my last. I finished my shower and climbed out, turning off the water. I dried myself off, brushed my teeth, and walked back towards my room. I opened the door and made my way towards the dresser. I opened it up and pulled out a grey long sleeve v neck shirt, black Levi jeans, and my Nikes. I walked over to my mirror and combed my hair just the way I like it. After that, I grabbed my bag off my desk and made my way downstairs.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and could smell the scent of pancakes. I smiled and quickly walked towards the kitchen. I found my mom at the stove happily cooking my favorite food.

"Morning mom." I greeted her and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Austin." She greeted back. I smiled as she brought a plate of pancakes over to me. She set it down in front of me and I dug into the heavenly food.

"Mmm, your pancakes are the best!" I said through a mouth full of pancake. She chuckled and sat down across from me.

"So I've been told." She said. "So, are you ready for your first day of school?" She added and I groaned.

"Not really, I'd much rather go back to bed." I replied and she chuckled once again.

"Well that's too bad, you are required to go." She told me and I sighed.

"Yeah, forced is more like it." I muttered and she smiled at me.

"You'll be fine, just don't get in to much trouble. Remember the promise you made with Ally." She said and I instantly remembered what she was talking about. The day before I left Ally forced me to promise her I'll be good in school. Which in my defense I wasn't planning on getting in much trouble anyway. I used to be the bad boy boxer in our school. Now, my bad boy attitude was gone thanks to Ally. I was left with only the boxer in me, but I can't help it whenever my old bad boy personality comes out every so often.

I nodded my head and responded. "Yeah, I remember. I promised I would be good and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Good, now you better get going before you are late for school." She told me and I stood up from the table.

"Your right, I'll see you when I get home!" I called and waved to her before exiting the kitchen.

"Have a good day sweetie!" She called back. I walked towards the front door and opened it, not eager to start the day at all. I walked towards my truck and climbed in. I started it up, pulled out of the driveway, and made my way towards the god forsaken hell hole called school. I turned on the radio and relaxed as I listened to a random song.

I soon reached school and parked my truck. I climbed out and scanned my eyes over the building in front of me. With a long sigh, I walked towards the entrance along with a few others. As I stepped into the building, I looked around at the familiar surroundings. People all around talked away as I walked to find my locker. But I noticed something, people were staring at me. And, correct me if I'm wrong, I could see the fear and nervousness in their eyes. I quirked an eyebrow as I passed a group of people, all of them cower back into their lockers. It was then that it hit me.

_Oh, right. I used to be the bad boy, everyone fears me._

And that was true. For as long as I can remember, I have had the bad boy reputation for quite some time now. As you already know, I was a trouble maker. I bullied people, caused trouble with teachers, fought, etc. It's no surprise everyone feared me, and with everyone cowering away. I didn't like the feeling of it, at least not like I used to. I was determined to change this, I wanted people to like me. Not be afraid of my presence.

As I walked past another group of people, I gave a genuine smile and waved at them. Hoping to show them there was no reason to be scared. Instead, they gasped when I raised my hand. But confusion replaced their look of horror when I waved. My smile faded as I walked away from them.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

I finally found my locker and opened it. My eyes darted back and forth between my locker and the kid beside me. He scooted away from me, probably afraid I was going to bully him or something. I put my books into my locker, but kept what I needed for my first class. I looked over to the kid and closed my locker. I leaned against it and stared at him for a moment. Once he realized I was looking at him, he gasped and scooted as far away from me as possible. A look of pure fear was evident on his face. I just sighed and shook my head before pushing myself off my locker.

"Aye, Boxer Boy!" I heard 2 voices shout out in unison. I smiled at the nickname, already knowing who the voices belonged too.

"Hey Nick, hey Tyler." I greeted the 2 guys as they walked up to me. I glanced back over to the kid that was once beside me as he scrambled away. Nick and Tyler noticed this.

"Oh, people still scared shitless of you?" Tyler asked pointing at the kid running away.

"Yep, who could blame them though? I'm quite the scary man." I said and that earned a chuckle from the 2 guys.

"Yeah, maybe on the outside. But your looks are deceiving. Because under all that muscle is a fluffy puppy who couldn't hurt a fly." Nick responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently though, this fluffy puppy has the ability to scare anyone he lays his eyes on." I replied and they nodded.

"We can see that." Tyler said.

"Anyway, what class do you have first?" Nick asked me and I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. I unfolded it and scanned the paper for my first class.

"Um, English with Mr. Crabtree." I told him and Tyler grinned.

"Looks like I'll be joining you in English Moon." Tyler said and I nodded.

"Damn it, I have Science with Mrs. Rose." Nick whined and me and Tyler laughed.

"Don't worry baby, at least you can spend that class with me." A voice behind Nick said. Nick turned around to face his girlfriend, Kylie, and her best friend Jenna.

Nick grinned at her. "Great, shall I walk you too class my lady?" He asked her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Why of course." Kylie replied and with that the couple waved at us and left.

"So, who do you have Jenna?" Tyler asked his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Math with Mr. Griffin." Jenna replied with a pout. Tyler just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Well, I'll still walk you too class. I'll see you in English Moon." Tyler said before walking off with Jenna. I just smiled and looked around at the now half empty halls. I realized that class will be starting soon and walked off to find my class. As I turned a corner, someone bumped into me. I stumbled and scowled. I turned to face the person who bumped into me and was about to tell them off before he stopped me.

"Hey man, watch where you are going!" The stranger yelled at me and I was a bit shocked. I didn't recognize the kid, so either he was new or I never noticed him. I decided on the first option because even if I hadn't noticed him, no one in this school would ever dare yell at me.

"You are the one who bumped into me!" I yelled back at him, not having enough time to come up with a good comeback.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever, I don't have time for this shit." He replied and turned around. My old instincts picked up, and I felt the urge to stop him. So I did. I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face me, glaring at him. He didn't look the slightest bit scared as he glared right back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" I yelled at him.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with, now back off and don't touch me again!" He screamed back.

"Do you know who I am!? You will not speak to me like this!" I retorted and he took a step forward.

"What the fuck are you, royalty!? I'll speak to you however I damn please!" He responded and I took a step forward as well.

"Look kid, I don't know if you are new or just fucking stupid. But-" I was cut off when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away. It was Tyler. He dragged me further down the hallway and I looked back. The kid was now gone and I ripped my arm from Tyler's grasp. Tyler stopped me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't really know." I replied honestly.

_So much for being good._ I thought to myself.

"Look dude, I'm your friend and I'm going to be honest with you. Even if what I have to say hurts, but you need to cut that shit out! You are better than this Austin. Me, Nick, Jenna, Kylie, Ally, Dez, Trish, EVERYONE knows you are a good guy on the inside. But no one will know that unless you put away the bad boy act, put aside your pride, and be fucking nice to everyone for once!" Tyler told me rather harshly. I just sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to do that, honestly I want people to stop being afraid of me. It's just that an old instinct kicked in, and I couldn't stop it." I said and he nodded.

"I understand, but from now on you better be nice or else." Tyler warned me.

"Or else what?" I asked and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Or else me and Tyler will break your precious comb." He told me and I gasped. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my comb. I held it to my chest protectively and glared at Tyler.

"You wouldn't dare." I said in a menacing voice.

"Try me." Tyler challenged me. I narrowed my eyes before nodding.

"Fine, now lets get to class before we are late." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit, we better hurry!" He exclaimed and we took off down the hallway.

_Ally's POV_

I just now walked into my first period class, History. I have this class with Trish and she begged me to sit in the back of class. On the other hand, I wanted to sit in the front. We decided on somewhere in the middle and took our seats. We sat and talked before it was time to start. Well, more like she texted Dez while I sat and doodled in my notebook. That was until I got a text and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I smiled at the screen when I saw that Austin texted me.

_From Austin:_

_Sorry I didn't have time to text you this. But anyway, good morning my Princess. I love you. 3_

_From Ally:_

_Good morning my Prince, I love you too. 3_

_From Austin:_

_Good, and guess what!_

_From Ally:_

_Um, what?_

_From Austin:_

_I'm actually being nice..ish._

_From Ally:_

_What do you mean by ish?_

_From Austin:_

_Well, I got into an argument with some kid. Other than that, I've been nice. I swear._

_From Ally:_

_Really Austin? You couldn't make it through one day without fighting? :(_

_From Austin:_

_He bumped into me!_

_From Ally:_

_That's not a reason to argue babe._

_From Austin:_

_I know, I know. I'm sorry, but anyway. Thanks._

_From Ally:_

_Why are you thanking me?_

_From Austin:_

_When you called me babe I smiled and Tyler looked at me like I was insane._

_From Ally:_

_Oops, my bad. :)_

_From Austin:_

_It's otay, but I have to go. The teacher just walked in, I'll talk to you later! 3_

_From Ally:_

_Okay. 3_

After that I didn't get another text, not like I expected to get one. Just as I put my phone away, our teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, and welcome all to History! My names Mrs. April and I'll be your teacher for today!" She exclaimed excitedly. I didn't pay much attention to what else she was saying. Instead, I just doodled hearts all over the front page in my notebook. Writing the initials A.M.M for Austin Monica Moon inside them. I smiled and thought of the handsome blonde haired boy for the rest of class.

_Austin's POV_

_Lunch_

Finally, it was time for lunch. I exited the classroom and walked with Nick to the lunch room. Just like this morning, everyone scooted away from me as I made my way down the hall. I shook my head when I saw a kid hurriedly jump out of my path. As I was walking, I was too lost in thought and bumped into another person for the second time today. Instead of stumbling, I didn't budge at all. I directed my gaze towards the girl who bumped into me. She must of fell after bumping into me, as she was now laying on the ground. Her books were scattered on the ground, but I was to busy studying her face and actions. She was terrified, I could tell that much. The look on her face told me I was correct. Plus the fact that she was crawling backwards away from me confirmed that she was scared. I did something the old Austin would of never done. I smiled at her and kneeled down, picking her books up one by one.

"I'm sorry, I should of been paying more attention to where I was going." I told her and she stared at me utterly confused. I just chuckled. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to bully you anymore. I promise, I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past. I changed...again." I added and she slowly, but surely, nodded.

We stood up and I handed the girl her books. I waved at her as she walked away, giving me a small wave back. I smiled and looked around. Everyone was stunned, but once I made eye contact with them, they looked away and began talking amongst each other again. Me and Nick continued down the hall and I could hear people talking about me.

_"Did you see that, he was actually being nice!"_

_"Wow, did I just see that?"_

_"Did he really change?"_

_"I don't trust him."_

_"He seems different."_

_"Is it me, or is the nice Austin kinda hot?"_

I chuckled once I heard that one. That chuckle ending all too soon when I was shoved up against a locker. I whipped around to see none other than the guy I hate most.

Trent.

**Hey, I'm back with a sequel! I got inspired out of nowhere to make a sequel, so here's the first chapter. But here's the thing, tomorrow I'm moving _again. _So, I probably won't have WiFi for my laptop. Which means I have no idea when I'll be able to make another chapter. Plus, I have other things to worry about like school work and an upcoming visit home. I am super excited to see everyone again, and when I do go back to visit. I'll be spending all of my time with them other than writing. I hope you understand, and I promise once I get back. I'll make another chapter ASAP.  
><strong>

**So this sequel, I may be working on Austin's POV more than Ally's. I dunno yet, it's just that writing about Austin seems more interesting. He has more stuff going on like boxing, getting rid of his bad boy side, Trent, the new kid, blah blah blah. But that doesn't mean I won't write about Ally still, that's not it at all. She's still going to get her POV, just not as much as Austin. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! See ya! xD**


	2. The Last Straw

_Austin's POV_

When my eyes landed on Trent, I scowled.

Trent smirked. "Oops, my bad." He said sarcastically. I was about to say something before Nick covered my mouth with his hand.

"Let it go Austin, he isn't worth it." Nick said before dragging me away. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone stunned. I bet they thought I was going to explode, and I almost did, thank god for Nick.

I calmed down and finally found the will to speak again. "I can walk yanno." I said to Nick and he released my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. But if you even try to go back there I will kick your ass." Nick informed me and I chuckled.

"I won't, but I doubt you could beat me in a fight." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Just because you are a boxer doesn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You can handle yourself quite well. Especially against Matthew last year, you sent that poor kid to the hospital." I said and he shrugged.

"I got in so much trouble, but it was worth it." Nick replied. We finally reached our destination, the lunchroom. We quickly maneuvered through the tables until we found Tyler, Kylie, and Jenna sitting at a table. We joined them and made small talk.

"What took you guys so long?" Tyler asked and I sighed.

"Trent." Was all I had to say and Tyler understood.

"What did he do this time?" Jenna asked and I looked at her.

"He shoved me into a locker." I responded.

"Oh, what did you do?" Kylie asked curious.

"Nothing, I pulled him away before he could do anything." Nick replied for me.

"Thanks for that, if you didn't I woulda flipped out. That would mean I broke my promise with Ally." I said and Tyler quirked an eyebrow.

"What promise?" Tyler asked.

"I made a promise with Ally before I left Miami. I promised I'd be good this year, and flipping out on Trent wouldn't be good." I told him and he laughed.

"Didn't you already break that promise when you argued with that new kid?" Tyler asked me another question.

"I thought so, but Ally understood, kinda. So it's all good." I responded and Nick patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Boxer Boy, we'll help keep you in line." Nick said and I chuckled.

"Good." I said and decided to go get food. After I returned we all made small talk. That was until yelling interrupted our conversation. We all turned to see David, the captain of the football team, yelling at someone I didn't recognize. But when the guy stood up to face David, I knew who it was.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from this morning?" Tyler asked looking at me. I managed a small nod, too distracted by the quarrel to respond.

"You ruined my new jacket!" David shouted at the new kid. I looked at David's jacket and saw the dark stains covering it and the can of Pepsi on the floor.

"Look man, it was a fucking accident. I'll pay for the damn thing if I have to, now go sit down and stop whining!" The new kid retorted. I suddenly had an idea pop into my head as I hopped up from the table.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Nick asked me.

"I have an idea. If I stop this fight maybe people will stop being so afraid of me." I said and he looked confused.

"Why would that make people stop being afraid exactly?" Tyler joined in.

"Since when has Austin Moon ever cared enough to stop a fight? If I do, maybe people will think I don't like fighting now or something and won't be as afraid. I'm not sure it will work, but it's worth a shot." I replied and Nick nodded.

"Good point, go for it." Nick said and I began walking towards the fight. I saw David shaking in anger and I knew I didn't have much time until he exploded. People crowded the room and I listened to people's comments as I pushed through them.

_"David sure is angry."_

_"Who is that guy?"_

_"His name is Ryan, he's in my History class." _I made a mental note of that one, now knowing the kids name.

_"Is that kid stupid?"_

_"I think so."_

_"He's as small as a twig, he'll get pummeled!"_

_"GO DAVID GO!"_

_"FIGHT!"_

_"I bet on David."_

_"I'll take my chance on the new kid, he seems pretty confident."_

_"Hey Austy!"_

I tried to speed up when I heard that, but one can only go so fast when there's hundreds of kids blocking your way. I wasn't fast enough and felt someone grab my arm.

_Why me!?_ I thought to myself as I whipped around to see Brooke.

"Really Brooke, really!? Now is not the time!" I shouted and pulled my arm free of her grasp.

"Oh Austin, I missed you so much!" Brooke said, completely ignoring me. She tried to hug me and I quickly pulled a kid in front of me.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I asked him and he stared at me with wide eyes. "Well?" I added growing impatient fast.

"Da-Daniel." The kid named Daniel replied.

"Cool, Daniel meet Brooke, Brooke meet Daniel. Have fun you 2!" I said and pushed Daniel towards Brooke and sped away. I got a clear few of the fight and cursed when I saw David preparing to swing. I was too late. I decided to just sit here and watch the new kid, named Ryan, get the life beat out of him. What interested me though is that Ryan showed no fear. Even though he was a stick compared to David, he remained calm. Ryan looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I was starting to wonder what this kid could actually do.

My question was answered when David finally swung at Ryan. Ryan easily swayed away from it. David swung at him again but Ryan blocked it. David tried to grab Ryan by his shirt but Ryan pushed him away. David stumbled backwards and scowled. David ran forward and threw a powerful right hook but Ryan dodged that as well. Ryan eventually had enough of this and wrapped his arms around David. Without warning, Ryan lifted David off the ground and slammed him down onto the floor with a loud thud. David howled in pain as his back made contact with the solid floor, the back of his head also smacking off the ground. Ryan pinned him to the ground and told someone to get a teacher. No matter how hard David tried, he couldn't get Ryan off of him. Teachers quickly came running over and separated them. The teachers led them away, I'm guessing to the main office. I smirked and turned to head back towards my table.

_He can handle himself well. I wonder what would of happened if we woulda fought in the hallway this morning. But of course, he'd be fighting some one who actually knows how to fight. Unlike David who is all muscle, all bark, and no bite. _I thought to myself before taking a seat back at our table.

"Well, that sure was something." Nick said and I nodded.

"Sure was." Was my response. The hype from the "fight", _cough cough slam, _died down and we finished our lunch before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

_End Of The Day_

The final bell rang and everyone exited the class in a hurry to get home. I walked down the hall and towards my locker, people still cowering away from me. The whole way down the hall Brooke practically clung to my side.

"For the last time Brooke, will you please leave me alone?" I pleaded and she giggled.

"You are so cute Austy, but I have to go home. So I'll see you tomorrow, don't miss me too much!" Brooke exclaimed, waved, blew me a kiss, and walked away.

_Oh trust me, I won't be missing you at all. _I thought to myself as I reached my locker. I opened it up and shoved my books inside. Since it was our first day, we didn't receive any homework. I looked beside me as the same kid from this morning scooted away again. I closed my locker and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously dude, you're that afraid of me?" I asked and he didn't respond. I rolled my eyes and turned around. As I was walking out the door, I overheard David talking to his little group of friends. I thought he would be suspended or something, but I guess not.

"Dude, what happened at lunch today?" A guy asked David.

"Man, I wasn't even trying. I let him win obviously, didn't wanna embarrass him too bad." David replied with a grin.

"Oh David, you are so sweet!" His clingy girlfriend gushed and I felt the need to vomit. But instead, I walked up to them and pushed my way into their little group.

"Hey Moon, how's it going!" David said and I glared at him.

"Are you really going to sit here and lie?" I asked him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" David asked me nervously.

"Oh cut the crap David. Me and you both know you were trying, and you sure as hell didn't let him win. Ryan beat you fair and square, and he didn't even have to throw a punch to do it. You are all bark and no bite, now man up and confess that you lost. Don't sit here and lie to your friends." I said and David gulped.

"Since when did you care about lying? You lie all the damn time Austin, and don't even tell me that isn't true." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Trent yet again.

"Trent. Leave. Now." I said and he chuckled.

"Easy Moon, am I not allowed to join in on the conversation?" Trent asked and I glared daggers at him. "Now answer me, since when did you care about lying huh? Is the bad boy actually growing a heart? Oh, how precious." Trent added.

"Sure, yeah, I used to lie. But that changed, I changed. Now do everyone a favor and just get out of here." I said taking a step towards Trent.

"You changed!?" Trent started laughing. "Did you hear that everybody, Austin changed!" He shouted at everyone in the hall. "I'm sorry Austin, but people like you don't just change." Trent added.

"What the fuck do you know!?" I shouted.

"I KNOW you are a lying, trouble making, good for nothing bad boy with a hot ass girlfriend. Mmm, what I'd give to have a nice piece of ass like her." Trent replied with a smirk. I literally twitched with anger. "Maybe I'll hit her up some day, show her what a real man can do. What was her name again, Ashley?" Trent questioned me and that was the last straw. I jumped toward him and everything went black.

_Ally's POV_

The last bell rang throughout the school. I picked my books up off my desk and exited the classroom. I made my way towards my locker and opened it. I began putting my books inside when someone behind me spoke.

"Hey, you're Ally right?" Someone said and I turned around to see a guy smiling. He was tan, had messy brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Yeah, that would be me." I responded.

"I thought so, I am in your last period class. Yanno, the one we just came from." He said and I nodded.

"I remember now, you are the new kid, Chris right?" I asked him and he nodded this time.

"Yep." He replied.

"Okay, what brings you to my locker?" I ask him and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, right, I was just wondering if maybe you could help me in Science? It's not exactly my best subject and I heard that you are the best in our class." He said with a smile.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you out. But since it's the first day, there's nothing to actually study yet." I told him.

"Thank you, and I know. But anyway, I have to go now. See you in Science!" Chris said and walked away. I finished putting my books in my locker and closed it. Trish came up to me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Trish asked me.

"A kid from my Science class. His name is Chris and he wanted to know if I could help him out in Science." I responded and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so nice? Couldn't you of just told him no?" Trish asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, and it's just who I am." I told her proudly and she laughed.

"I know, it's sickening." Trish said and I laughed with her. Dez walked up to us and intertwined his fingers with Trish's. We walked out of school and towards my car. My phone started to ring and I pulled it from my pocket. I smiled when I saw it was from Austin. I answered it and put it against my ear.

"Hey Aust-" I began and he cut me off.

"Ally, I'm so sorry."

**Chapter 2 is finally here! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had WiFi to post this chapter, but I finally got it today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time, see ya! xD**


	3. Ryan's Challenge

_Austin's POV_

I ended the call on my phone and shook the ringing from my ears. In short, I was chewed out for the fight with Trent. Not by Ally though, no, she was more than understanding. She might not of been happy, but she understood. Trish on the other hand got a hold of Ally's phone and she screamed loud enough to make me go deaf. I put my phone into my pocket and sighed. I haven't even left school yet due to the fact the principal made me stay after to discuss my punishment. I am suspended for 3 days, the principal going easy on me since it was only the first day. I hopped into my truck and decided to drive around for a little. I am so not ready to go home and have my parents yell at me for this.

I drove around and around Atlanta, trying to find something to do. Nick messaged me earlier wanting me to come over, but I didn't really feel like it. I finally stopped in front of a gym I used to go to all the time. I need to blow off some steam, and this place should work nicely. I walked through the double doors and went straight to work.

_An Hour Later_

After I finished my usual workout process, I walked outside to get some fresh air. I heard my phone beep and I pulled it out of my pocket to see that Lance messaged me. I opened the message and read through it.

_From Lance:_

_Austin man, it has been a while since your last boxing match. We need to get you some action dude. Text me back soon so we can schedule something._

_From Austin:_

_Sounds good man, who do you think I should go up against next?_

_From Lance:_

_Well there are many people hitting me up. But the one that's caught my eye is George Whitman._

_From Austin:_

_Why him? I never heard of the guy._

_From Lance:_

_Because according to his manager, he is an upcoming boxer who claims he can beat anyone he faces. I know for a fact that you hate when people are that cocky. Want to shut him up?_

_From Austin:_

_Gladly._

_From Lance:_

_That's what I thought. Come by tomorrow, we'll set everything up and train._

_From Austin:_

_Sounds good, see you then._

I put my phone away and walked towards my truck. It was time to go home and face my parents.

_Oh boy am I screwed._ I thought to myself as I got into my truck and headed home.

_30 Minutes Later_

No pancakes, NO PANCAKES!? That's going too far! Sure I fought on the first day, but come on! This is torture! I plopped down onto my bed and let out a sigh. There is no way I'm going to live without my favorite food. I turned on my TV and watched football. I texted Ally for a while and decided to get some sleep. I got up, took off my shirt and pants, put on some shorts, turned off the lights, and jumped back into bed. As soon as I pulled the covers over me, I went straight to sleep.

_The Next Day - Lance's House_

After I woke up I showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed in a black tank top and sweatpants, brushed my hair. I ate breakfast, sadly, with no pancakes. After that, I went straight to Lance's house to plan this match. We called George's manager, confirmed the match, set up a date for the fight, and trained for hours. After we finished, I left and drove around Atlanta for a while. I pulled up at a small restaurant and ordered some food. Halfway through my meal, someone unexpected sat down across from me.

"Moon." The person said and I looked up from my food.

"What do you want new kid?" I asked. "Ryan, isn't it?" I added.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I asked him.

"I heard about your match, so what I heard is true. You are a boxer." Ryan stated and I slowly nodded.

"Didn't take long for people to hear about the match. But whatever, yes I'm a boxer. What does it matter?" I asked him and leaned back on the chair.

"Well, me being a fighter as well, I want to challenge you." Ryan said with a smirk.

"You're a fighter, huh? Explains how you beat David so easily." I said and quirked an eyebrow. "You are challenging me to a boxing match?" I added.

"No, not exactly." Ryan said and I cocked my head.

"So, what then?" I questioned him.

"I don't box, I am more of a cage fighter. Yanno, like MMA type shit. So I challenge you to step into the cage and fight with me." Ryan challenged and I grinned.

"Sure, why not? But after that, I expect you to box with me." I retorted and he grinned now.

"Alright, but I warn you Moon. You'll have your hands full with me. As for me, I don't just stand up and throw punches. I use a barrage of knees, elbows, and other shit. I also like to go to the ground, so be ready." Ryan said and stood up.

"Oh I will be." I replied and he walked away.

_Oh this should be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everybody, the reason this is so short is for one reason only: I don't think I wanna write this anymore. I am kinda bored with this, and don't think I can continue this story. BUT, I have a plan. If anyone, and I mean anyone, is slightly interested in continuing this for me. Let me know. You can take this story and make it your own. Adopt this story if you wish, because I don't want to continue. Sorry everyone, see ya! xD<br>**


End file.
